Warlock
Warlock, also known as War Games Map_Set/: 405-2[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/locations/delta-halo Halo Waypoint - Universe - Delta Halo] is a Halo 2 multiplayer map that is a remake of the Halo: Combat Evolved multiplayer map Wizard. Summary Warlock is similar to a dungeon, dark and gloomy. A small level, it has four bases close to one another, teleporters on all four sides, transporting the player to the opposite side of the arena. In the central cavity is an Active Camo inside a mid-column bulge. The outer edges are used in each base as a housing for turrets at each base's ledge, accessible by a fan propelling upward. Warlock was added to Halo 2 in the Bonus map pack. Warlock features the same weapon lineup as Wizard, except for some minor changes: the Assault rifle has been replaced by the Battle rifle, the addition of the SMG and the removal of the Overshield. Territories *Blue Base *Yellow Base *Red Base *Green Base *Center Glitches *Super Bounce: Go to the Blue Base and crouch under the ramp. Then run up jump to the center and jump to the corner of the ramp. Then you should jump really high and get out of the map. Tactics *Shotgun: As with all small levels, the Shotguns that spawn by the Teleporters are highly valuable to you. Keep them close and surprise the enemy. Pair it with the Battle Rifle to make a better combo. *Plasma Rifle + SMG: Though not an original idea, this combo works and will cause most foes a headache, save for skilled Battle Rifle wielders who will drop you in a heart beat with just a few careless bursts. On another note, do not attempt the Shotgun wielders, as they will normally win when you charge them. *Battle Rifle: Here, the Battle Rifle is surpassed by combos, Plasma Grenades and Shotguns, but don't fret, as it will score a good amount of kills and force enemies to try and counter you by chasing you when you have to reload or your shields are low. Pair it with the Shotgun and a quick reaction time and most enemies can't touch you. *Dual SMGs: These have a strong advantage over most other weapons because of their long range and ability to wipe out enemy shields extremely quickly. Use them while taking cover by the bases. *Plasma Grenades: If you're ever out of ammo, or low on ammo, be sure to have a couple of these in your pocket to guarantee safety while you find some much needed ammo, though thanks to the small area of the map, unless you're camping, you should not run out of ammo. If you're good at sticking, you'll live for a long time with these. *Needlers: These pack a tremendous punch when used at close, long, and medium range because of one simple fact: they home in. They're also very powerful when single-wielded, though far more-so when dual-wielded. Changes from Wizard *The weapons in the centre have been replaced with a single active camouflage powerup. *Underneath the middle platform there is now a small room with two entrances. *All of the ladders have been replaced with gravity lifts. *The theme of the map has been changed from a human facility to the kind of Forerunner ruins found on Delta Halo. Trivia *It is said that Warlock is haunted by hanging bats. When playing, the player may hear them. *You can get on top of the map simply by using plasma grenades. Hop on the wall that protects the flag and use a plasma grenade to jump up on a ledge nearby. From there, you can use another plasma grenade (make sure to recharge your Shields) to hop up on another ledge and you can walk around above the map. This could be a great sniping spot if no one notices you. *The arches and the large dome make the map greatly resemble the interior of a cathedral. This is also stated in the Halo 2 Multiplayer Map Pack manual description of the level by Vic DeLeon. *Warlock was remade in Halo 2: Anniversary as Warlord. Videos Halo Multiplayer Maps - Halo 2 Warlock Sources fr:Sorcier it:Warlock Category:Halo 2 Multiplayer Maps Category:Map Remakes